L'attraction physique tu nieras
by Sedgie
Summary: Quand Erica confronte Jack aux lois de l'attraction physique ... Ship Erica/jack


**« L'attraction physique tu renieras »**

* * *

**Ship : Jack- Erica**

**Série : V**

**Saison : AU**

**Résumé : Quand Jack et Erica confrontent les lois de l'attraction physique.**

**Note : Ma première fic sur "V" ... Et je susi tombée amoureuse du ship Erica/Jack. Ship improbable certes, mais j'y crois ^^**

**OS partit d'un délire avec une amie ... Et voilà ce que ça donne XD  
**

* * *

Il venait d'arriver, bouteille de vin rouge dans une main, et dans l'autre un petit bouquet de fleurs. Elle lui avait ouvert, l'accueillant dans un large sourire et d'un baiser sur la joue.

Cela faisait à peine 1 semaine qu'ils avaient franchi le pas D'un simple baiser était né un flirt Ils se tournaient autour, s'amusaient de doubles sens et regards emplis de sous-entendus … Ils se cherchaient encore, et leur couple n'en était encore qu'au stade des rendez-vous galants et des mains qui se frôlent maladroitement, mais leur attirance mutuelle était palpable.

E : « Tu es en avance … »

J : « Vraiment ? »

E : « Pressé de me voir sans doute. »

J : « C'est même certain. Je t'ai apporté vin et fleurs … »

E : « C'est gentil. Installes-toi. »

Cela faisait le deuxième rendez-vous qu'ils se donnaient. Tyler était sortit avec Brandon, la maison était ainsi à eux. Mais les choses étaient plus compliquées quand l'un des deux était un membre de l'Eglise. Bien sur, depuis quelques temps, Jack était moins prêtre qu'homme et avait laissé sa collerette au placard, mais parfois Erica sentait l'homme d'église derrière certaines paroles Et bien qu'elle ait toute confiance en lui, elle avait du mal à lui parler tant cela ressemblait à une confession d'un paroissien à un prêtre.

Ainsi les rendez-vous étaient toujours chastes, sans arrière pensées, même si Erica le poussait parfois au-delà de ses limites pour juger de ses réactions. Une fois encore, ce diner serait une démonstration des limites que Jack s'étaient fixées et des convenances qu'Erica pouvait faire basculer.

Après un petit diner assez copieux, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, verre de vin en main, la télé comme fond sonore.

J : « Très bon diner. »

E : « Merci. »

J : « Comment un agent du FBI, toujours harassée de travail, peut-elle avoir le temps d'être un vrai cordon bleu ? »

E : « J'ai un fils … C'est une donnée non négligeable. Si je ne veux pas qu'il passe son temps à engloutir des hamburgers ou des pizzas … »

Et tandis que leurs mains se joignirent, une publicité attira l'attention de Jack tant les couleurs et la musique étaient … Flashy ! Une pub pour des cours d'aérobic pour, selon la jeune femme en body, « _vous redonnerrait le corps de vos 20 ans !_ ». Erica fut amusée de voir Jack si attentif à cette publicité, tout du moins à la jolie brunette se trémoussant allégrement pour montrer les biens faits d'une bonne séance de gymnastique au sol.

E : « Pas mal … »

J : « Hein … Quoi ? »

E : « Je dis : Pas mal. Elle est mignonne … Et jeune. »

J : « Mouais … »

E : « Tu n'as pas l'air emballé ? Elle est jolie non ? »

J : « Oui, elle a son charme … »

E : « Oui, on peut dire qu'elle a de sérieux atouts … »

J : « Si on veut … »

E : « Tu l'as trouve plus attirante que moi ? » dit-elle ironiquement

J : « Non ! Tu es très jolie, et tu as dix fois plus de charme. »

E : « Mais physiquement Je veux dire, elle a le corps d'une gamine de 20 ans … Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ça … »

J : « Le physique n'est que subjectif. Chacun y voit ce qu'il veut y voir. Pour moi, il ne compte pas. »

E : « Vraiment ? Donc, que je sois comme je suis, ou comme elle, ou petite et grosse avec une verrue sur le nez, ça n'aurait pas d'importance pour toi, tant que j'ai le même caractère et la même mentalité qu'aujourd'hui ? »

J : « C'est à peu près ça. Aujourd'hui, on vit dans un monde fait que d'apparences et de physique. Si on pouvait occulter ça, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, on se sentirait beaucoup mieux. »

E : « Alors l'aspect physique d'un couple passe en dernier ? »

J : « Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par là ? »

E : « Le sexe évidemment ! »

Jack cru s'étouffer alors en entendant ce mot de la bouche d'Erica. Il avala difficilement sa gorgée de vin et regarda la jeune femme, interloqué.

J : « Pa… Pardon ? »

E : « Je comprends, je comprends … En tant que prêtre, tu as du faire abstraction du coté physique de la chose, pour te reporter sur l'essentiel : la foi, la croyance … Mais à présent que tu es « moins prêtre », tu dois forcément y penser ? » s'amusa-t-elle

J : « Erica … »

E : « Tous les hommes sont pareils nous les femmes nous vivons très bien avec cet état de fait. Et nous en jouons : pourquoi on porte des minijupes ou des décolletés affriolants si ce n'est pour s'en servir contre vous ? Ne me dis pas que tu es indifférent à une jupe montrant de belles jambes galbées ou un décolleté qui insinuerait une belle poitrine … Tu es un homme, prêtre ou pas. »

Jack savait qu'Erica s'amusait souvent du fait qu'il soit prêtre, ou qu'il l'ait été. Elle en jouait et le poussait à bout parfois, c'était devenu un petit jeu entre eux. Mais là, il ne savait pas si elle était sérieuse ou pas … Pensait-elle vraiment ça ?

J : « Je … »

E : « Faisons plus simple : qu'est ce qui te plait en moi ? Physiquement je veux dire. »

J : « J'aime … Tes yeux. »

E : « Facile ça, mais encore ? »

J : « Ton sourire. »

E : « Là encore tu ne vas pas chercher loin, et ? »

J : « J'aime … »

Jack n'osait même plus toiser le corps d'Erica sous peine de lui donner raison. Il dévia son regard vers la petite bibliothèque, sentant l'étau se refermer sur lui. Erica le comprit et cessa sa torture elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

E : « Un jour, j'arriverais à te faire dire que tu veux mon corps … » Puis lui donna un tendre baiser.

La soirée se clôtura un peu plus tard sur les méditations de Jack et la satisfaction d'Erica.

XXX

Jack avait été « chassé » de St Joséphine par le Père Travis qui ne partageait pas sa foi sur les V. Mais il en fallait plus à Jack pour se décourager : il avait trouvé quelques fidèles prêts à le suivre dans sa nouvelle bataille.

Il avait alors trouvé un vieux hangar désaffecté dans lequel prêcher la bonne parole, sous aucune autorité que ce soit. Parfois Erica venait à ses sermons : elle adorait l'écouter parler. Il était si charismatique, si beau quand il prêchait. Un des mystères qui feront que les femmes seront toujours attirées par l'inaccessible. Appuyée contre le mur au fond de la pièce, elle balaya son regard sur les paroissiens présents jusqu'à ce que Jack arrive.

Pour le coup, il avait abandonné sa soutane habituelle pour une tenue certes toujours cérémonielle : tout de noir vêtu, son seul signe d'appartenance à l'Eglise était la croix dorée qu'il portait autour du cou.

Dès qu'il arriva dans la pièce, il chercha du regard Erica, qu'il trouva au fond. Elle lui sourit, il fit de même. Et alors qu'il prit place devant son pupitre, le sourire d'Erica ne cessait de grandir … Et quand Jack ouvrit sa Bible, elle eut du mal à retenir un fou rire. Encore plus quand le visage de ce dernier changea à mesure qu'il tournait quelques pages de sa Bible. Jack n'en revenait pas ! Qu'est ce que …

Dan sa Bible des photos … Des photos de femmes en petites tenues … Jack n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Alors qu'il retira les photos, il remarqua que … Non … Pas possible … Ca ne pouvait pas …

Les femmes sur les photos n'étaient pas n'importe qui : c'était Erica ! Il n'en revenait pas : quand avait-elle fait ses photos ? Et pourquoi les mettre dans sa Bible.

Il était perdu et surtout décontenancé : son sermon venait de s'envoler comme sable au vent et quand il releva la tête ce fut pour voir Erica, tout sourire, bras croisés le regarder droit dans les yeux avec cet air mutin qui le fit vaciller un court instant.

Jack ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire … Il parcouru sa Bible et tomba sur une nouvelle série de photos … Chacune avait un mot inscrit au marqueur dessus :

« Tu veux … » « Jouer … » « Avec » « Moi ? »

Une fois la phrase reconstituée, il regarda une nouvelle fois Erica qui avait sorti une paire de menottes qu'elle ne tenait que par l'index. A ce moment là, Jack eut une sueur froide et eut du mal à déglutir. Il semblait perdre pied, comme s'il s'enfonçait dans des sables mouvants. Sa respiration s'accéléra, il était au bord de l'évanouissement tant la gêne était palpable. Ce ne fut que les toussotements des paroissiens attendant son sermon qui le ramenèrent à la réalité, ici dans ce hangar. Il s'empressa alors de cacher les photos et commença, difficilement, son sermon et quand il jeta des regards de temps à autre vers le fond de la salle, Erica avait disparu.

A la fin de son sermon, et après avoir salué ces paroissiens, il se rendit dans une salle annexe, celle où il laissait son rôle de prêtre de coté. Il sortit de sa poche les photos de la jeune femme. Il aurait voulu les jeter, les occulter, mais il ne pu s'en empêcher : tantôt en ensemble noir à dentelles, tantôt en bleu ciel et soie, les cheveux relevés, attachés …

Mais avait-elle fait ça ? Et surtout comment s'en était-elle sortie pour les mettre dans sa Bible ? Tant de questions qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui demander. Il voulu les ranger mais il s'étonna presque de rester scotché dessus quelques minutes encore.

Bien sur, Erica l'avait fait exprès … De leur discussion de la veille avait fait jaillir cette idée saugrenue de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait fait exprès ! Et ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un blasphème revêtait plus un caractère de vengeance.

XXX

Quand on frappa à sa porte, Erica eut une petite appréhension … Comment allait-il prendre la chose ? Après elle avait collé des photos a demi nu d'elle dans une Bible … En tant que prêtre, il allait surement lui faire un sermon sur le respect, le blasphème ect …

Et quand elle ouvrit la porte, c'est avec un petit sourire crispé qu'elle découvrit Jack, le tas de photos dans la main.

E : « Oui ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

J : « Oui. Je cherche cette personne … »

Il lui montra alors les photos qu'elle étudia comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait.

E : « Hum … Pas sûre … Mais en tout cas, elle est très jolie… »

J : « … »

E : « Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

J : « Oui elle l'est. » dit-il dans un sourire qui en fit naitre alors un sur le visage d'Erica

E : « Bien … »

J : « Oh et … Savez-vous ce que cela veut dire. » Il lui montra alors les photos sur lesquelles étaient inscrits les mots formant la fameuse phrase.

Erica leva un sourcil interrogateur et prit les photos.

E : « Hmm… Non je ne vois pas, pas du tout. »

J : « Vous êtes sûrs. Je vais aller demander à votre voisine … »

Erica releva vivement la tête, surprise, et lui attrapa le bras pour l'entrer dans la maison.

J : « Dois-je en conclure que vous savez ? »

Pour toute réponse, Erica lui sourit, l'entrainant sur le canapé ou ils s'affalèrent dans un concert de rires. Et après avoir retrouvé un semblant de sérieux, Jack donna les photos à Erica.

J : « Comment as-tu fais ? »

E : « J'ai pris un appareil photo, je me suis … »

J : « Techniquement, je vois, mais … Comment as-tu pu faire un truc pareil ? Je veux dire : faire de telles photos, les mettre dans ma Bible … »

E : « Et bien … Après notre petite discussion d'hier soir, je voulais te prouver que malgré tes belles paroles et tes bonnes résolutions, tu n'en restais pas moins un homme avec ses désirs et ses envies. Je voulais te prouver que le physique ne te laissait pas indifférent. Alors dès que tu es partie, j'ai pris quelques clichés de moi. »

J : « Avec de telles photos, elles n'auraient même pas laissé un aveugle indifférent. »

E : « Oh comme tu y vas, elles sont soft ... Je veux dire, ce n'est qu'un soutien gorge et un tanga … »

J : « Et je vois l'aisance avec laquelle tu as posé … Est-ce à dire que tu as l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose ? »

E : « Non. Mais j'aime assez, je retenterais. »

J : « Et pour la Bible ? »

E : « Je suis venue plus tôt … Rien de plus simple. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Je veux dire … De ces photos … »

J : « Tu es folle. Tu n'as pas idée de la gêne dans laquelle tu m'as mise. Je savais plus où me mettre. En ce qui concerne ces photos … Tu es surement l'agent du FBI le plus … »

Il se stoppa net mais Erica l'avait eu !

E : « Le plus sexy ? »

J : « … Oui. » avoua-t-il timidement

De cette victoire, Erica en savoura chaque seconde et clôtura sa victoire par un baiser volé, avant de lui reprendre les photos.

J : « J'aurais pu les garder ... »dit-il coquinement

E : « Non mon cher, car si tu veux me revoir dans ce genre de tenue … Tu sais ce que tu as à faire … » dit-elle en agitant les photos tel un éventail

Jack sourit alors et aperçut sur la table basse, les fameuses menottes. Et tandis qu'Erica planqua les photos dans un livre à l'abri des regards de Tyler, car alors elle n'imaginait pas comment elle devrait les lui expliquer, Jack attrapa les menottes et les cacha près de lui. Quand elle revint s'asseoir près de lui, ce fut à lui d'esquisser un large sourire qui attisa la curiosité de la jeune femme.

E : « Quoi ? »

J : « Rien … »

E : « Tu as gardé une des photos ? »

J : « Non. Je me demande simplement … »

E : « Quoi ? »

J : « Quand le jeu commencera … »

E : « Le jeu ? »

J : « Tu veux jouer avec moi ? »

Erica écarquilla les yeux alors et se tourna directement vers la table basse où l'absence des menottes lui fit naitre un regard amusé et un petit sourire.

E : « J'aimerais bien oui … Mais toi ? »

Demande assez ambigüe pour que Jack en comprenne vraiment le sens. Ils n'en avaient jamais réellement parlé tous les deux. Jack avait été un civil avant d'être un prêtre et de vouer sa vie à l'Eglise et à Dieu sans autre plaisir, à défaut du plaisir charnel, que celui spirituel.

Ils ne sortaient officiellement que depuis quelques jours et bien qu'Erica n'ait pas eu de grande histoire d'amour depuis son divorce, elle sentait qu'avec Jack les choses pouvaient être sérieuses. Elle n'était pas non plus le genre de femme s'appuyant sur les relations sexuelles dans un couple pour le faire tenir.

De plus, le fait que Jack soit prêtre rendait les choses encore plus compliquées, et aborder ce genre de sujet avec lui était périlleux et la ramenait à sa jeunesse quand elle hésitait encore … Elle se demandait même si Jack avait beaucoup d'expériences en la matière. Elle se leva alors et lui tendit la main son visage s'illumina quand Jack l'accepta et la suivit à l'étage …

J : « Au fait … »

E : « ? »

J : « Tu portes lequel là ? le bleu ou le noir ? »

**FIN**


End file.
